Without A Cause
by PhUnGuY
Summary: Princess Peach is murdered...who did it? Can you figure it out?
1. Brutality

La la la.....Me again! Tired yet? I've decided to try something new, story-wise. My own lil' murder mystery...Hope yall enjoy! P.S. when I say "it" in place of him/her, its cuz I don't want you to know what it is...its a mystery, DUH! FIGURE IT OUT ON YOUR OWN!  
  
Dizclaimer: I don't own nobody here...all property of Nintendo, unless of course I happen to take over the whole Nintendo franchise...I WILL RULE! HAHAHA! Ok, on with the story.  
  
~*~ A dark shadow quietly walked through the hallway. A candle in hand, a sharp tool of some sort in the other. The evil expression on this person's face quickly turned to fear whenever the floor creaked beneath. This character jumped about two feet in the air whenever lightning struck, or whenever thunder sounded. It was dark and rainy. Lightning struck again and the person yelped with fear and quickly put a hand over the mouth to cover up the scream. The mystery person paused with every sound that would be heard, and slowly walked on. One could tell the nervousness of this person as the character continued down the hall. The seemingly dark character slowly opened the creaky old door, revealing the beautiful young princess sleeping quietly. 'So calm, so sweet. So vulnerable and soon-to-be-dead' thought the mysterious person. The sleeping princess was very fair skinned, had long blonde hair, a beautiful face, and a personality that anyone would love. She was always bright and bubbly, and the fact that she was very wise, very smart and very kind proved that she would eventually be a grand ruler. But this character's dark intentions were to stop this before it began. A flash of lightning, and the princess shrieked when she awoke, probably due to a nightmare. She was sweating and breathing heavily. The dark character hid behind a desk that was in the room, covering up the candle. The princess's shriek was quickly drowned out by the sound of thunder echoing through the halls of the old mansion. The princess, who's full name is Peach Toadstool, quickly went back to sleep. She seemed so innocent and still had so much of her life to live, being only 21. But that was about to end. When the dark figure was sure that Peach had fallen asleep once more, it knew that now was the time to act. It may be the only opportunity. This person had nothing but evil, dark, cruel intentions in mind. The character slowly walked up to the princess, who was tossing and turning in bed, as if to be running from something in a dream. The dark person brought the candle up to Peach's face, and was surprised by Peach opening her crystal blue eyes to stare right back. 'It's now or never' was the only thing to cross this person's mind. The dark figure raised the hand with the knife in it, and struck. Another sound of thunder drowned out the princess's last scream, her last breath, her last heartbeat. Blood ran through the evil figure's fingers, as the candle was blown out quickly. The dark character quickly ran with the knife to the bathroom to wash up all evidence that could be found. Then the evil figure walked back into the room from which it came, hopped into bed, with a dark smile of accomplishment on it's own face. ~*~  
  
Well? It's kinda short for a chapter....MAN THIS IS GLOOMY! R/R! 


	2. Aftermath of a Crime

Here's chapter 2! La la la...oh, and Bowser has come from the dark side...for now...or has he? I guess I'll introduce the suspects in this chapter...k?  
  
Dizclaimer: I don't own any of the characterz here.  
  
~*~ It was still raining from the night before. The police were around every corner of the Chancellor's weekend mansion. But no one was found in any of the halls. Mostly everyone was in the bedroom where the princess had been brutally murdered. Daisy and Toad were conversing in the kitchen as Daisy prepared lunch. Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi were seated on a sofa in the main foyer. They were being questioned, being the usual suspects. But in the bedroom, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, DK, Birdo, and Tiny Kong were all crying. They were all deeply saddened from this...Mario was hurt the most. He stood before the bed, holding his hat, wringing it and squeezing it. He was both sad and angry. Luigi stood beside Mario, massaging a shoulder. He too was crying. Yoshi, DK, Birdo, and Tiny all just stood there, staring at the lifeless corpse that was once the beautiful and happy Princess Peach. Back in the kitchen, Daisy couldn't concentrate on cutting the tomatoes to make her infamous sandwiches. All that she could do was stand there with the knife and cry. Toad hopped up onto the counter and comforted her, as tears fell from his eyes too. Daisy, still crying, continued cutting her tomatoes. There was a long silence before Toad asked her "What was did you like about Peach the most?" "She was always so happy and upbeat. She could make almost anyone smile." Daisy said, reminiscing to the day when her kingdom was destroyed and her father was killed. Daisy could still remember every detail of that dreadful day. She had only been 11 years old. She was in her room, playing with her nanny, when loud explosions could be heard. The nanny automatically knew what was happening. The kingdom was being attacked...and they haven't the strength to win this time. She wrapped one arm around Daisy and ran clear out of the room to the main hall. The King looked at the nanny straight in the eye, and at that moment, she grabbed a blanket from the nearby table, wrapped it around Daisy, and opened a secret passageway that lead to the outskirts of Sarasaland. She never looked back. It was a few days afterwards, one late night, when the nanny heard a strange sound from a nearby bush. Daisy was asleep. The nanny went to investigate the sound and saw a horrible creature. She grabbed Daisy and ran. Daisy woke up, turned around to see what was going on, and she took one look at the creature and began to cry. They hid behind a large tree, and the nanny stared into Daisy's blue eyes and told her to run. Run until she reached the Mushroom Kingdom. She could find sanctuary there.  
  
"What about you? Aren't you going to come with?" the child asked her nanny, her eyes began gleaming with her tears.  
  
"I'll be there soon after you arrive. I promise. Just keep following this long line of trees and you'll be able to see the castle. Take care...I'll be there...I promise." The nanny had replied. She tried to fight back the tears, but she couldn't. That was the last time Daisy saw her nanny. The only thing that would go through her mind whenever she thought of her was the last thing she had ever said: "...I'll be there...I promise..." Daisy never made it to the Mushroom Kingdom on her own. She was captured by the one creature who destroyed everything she ever knew. Tatanga. Mario was her savior. He had saved her from Tatanga and killed him. The man...no, the monster that killed her father.  
  
She lived the rest of her childhood in the Mushroom Kingdom. She and Peach had become the best of friends. Whenever she was reminded of that day, Peach would always comfort her. Daisy broke into tears again. Toad hugged her, and told her that she should rest. Daisy agreed, and went to her bed. Toad finished making lunch, and walked into the bedroom where his best friend lie, dead. He broke into tears. Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi slowly walked into the room with their heads down. Bowser looked at the now-dead Peach, and began to cry. Such a fearful and powerful creature. Reduced to tears. The woman he never had a chance with was now dead. Wario and Waluigi just stood there staring at the floor, dazed by the whole situation. The chief inspector walked in with some sort of plastic package, and asked someone to go get Daisy, the only other resident of the mansion. Toad volunteered and walked back in with Daisy. Daisy couldn't look at the bed. She couldn't look at the blood stained blankets. She couldn't bring herself to look at pale face of the body lying in the bed.  
  
"Our doctors have found that she was stabbed. This was in one of the bathrooms, so I'm guessing it's the murder weapon." The inspector said, holding up a plastic bag with a knife in it. "We've searched the premises within a 100 mile radius. Nobody could travel that fast to get away from the scene of the crime here. So that means..." the inspector said, as he quickly glanced at each of the 11 people standing there, "it has to have been one of you." They all gasped, and started looking at each other. One of them was a cold blooded murderer.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, how'z it? Man...this is....morbid. Well, R/R pleaze! 


	3. The Suspects

Hey...here'z a quick list of all the characterz (suspects and all)  
  
Dizclaimer: None of these are mine....mostly property of Nintendo. ~*~ "I've compiled a list of all of you. I researched every single one of you and got some info. I have a basic personality check and a possible motive listed for each of you." the inspector explained.  
  
The Victim Princess Peach Toadstool- Popular and loveable. Bubbly personality, very understanding, very smart. She is killed by one of the other residentz of the house.  
  
The Suspects Mario Mario (yep, same first & last name)- Basic everyday hero, Peach's boyfriend...very nice, bravery and will power are his strongest features. Possible Motive: The power he would receive from being with the princess...the Chancellor would appoint him with some sort of high position.  
  
Luigi Mario- Mario's brother, usually only known as "the sidekick". Mario's right hand man. Bravery isn't his best quality...but he doesn't stop until he finishes a task. Good friends with Peach. Possible Motive: Tired of being Mario's shadow, the death of the love of his life would cause Mario much more pain than just killing him.  
  
Princess Daisy Sarasa- Serious at times, upbeat and happy at others. Peach's best friend. Luigi's answer to Mario and Peach. Possible Motive: After losing her kingdom, she may want the power of being Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
King Bowser Koopa- Mean and at one point cruel ruler. Kidnapped Peach many times, wanting her hand in marriage, whether she liked it or not. Has 8 kidz...they've been out of the spotlight for several years. Possible Motive: Peach never wanted him...if he couldn't have her, no one can.  
  
Wario Wario (?)- Mario's other arch-nemesis. Chubby...always seems to want food. Mean and self-absorbed. Possible Motive: He has no one for himself...why not make Mario feel the same way?  
  
Waluigi Wario (?)- Luigi's arch-nemesis. Very self-absorbed...Wario's brother...cousin...whatever. Possible Motive: Angry from losing all those tennis championships to a "weak woman"...  
  
Toad T.- Peach's other best friend. Has been there since Peach was born. Not the bravest creature in the world...but very, VERY loyal. Possible Motive: Toad was the 2nd highest position to the Chancellor until Peach became princess.  
  
Yoshi the Yoshi- One of Mario's many sidekicks. Dinosaur that was under Bowser's control until Mario saved him. Fun to be around, extremely loyal. Has learned basic speaking skills. Possible Motive: Peach takes away Mario's love from him.  
  
Birdo ? (cuz i have no idea WHAT she is)- Once under the control of both King Wart and Smithy, she is now on the good guy's side. Yoshi's answer to Mario and Peach. Possible Motive: May hold a grudge from Peach defeating her in battle.  
  
Donkey Kong- Basic speaking skills...No one really knows his relationship to anyone here, except he once tried kidnapping Peach before Mario came to save her. Possible Motive: May have wanted Peach to himself (basic King Cong story)  
  
Tiny Kong- Bright and bubbly girl. Dixie Kong's younger sister. Came along the weekend vacation with her cousin DK. Possible Motive: Peach teased her a little bit out of fun, but she may have taken it a bit too seriously. 


End file.
